The Adventure to a Dwarfs heart
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Amaranth Baggins is not about to let Bilbo go and face a dragon alone no matter what the arrogant Dwarf Prince thinks. Fili can't believe they have to protect their burglar but his aggravating sister too! Tension builds but what are they really fighting about? Based off the moviesAU because of the new character and romantic elements but same plot. Tons ofKili and protectiveFili.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So after watching the Hobbit and Desolation of Smaug, I have fallen completely in love with Fili! I love the brother dynamic he has with Kili and seeing him be this fierce warrior fighting alongside Thorin but at his core he is still Kili's big brother. This story is slightly AU because I am giving Bilbo a sister and the idea of what would happen if she were to go along with them. Definitely a romance story but with Fili! Since the Hobbits and Dwarves age differently in human years Amaranth is around 18, Kili 19, and Fili between 23-24. This is a multi-chapter fic but how many yet I don't know. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of this belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

A young female hobbit curled up in a chair by the fire seeming completely at peace with the world. Her long dark blonde curls flowing down her nightclothes and her green eyes piercing with the glow from the fire. The small frame swallowed by the blanket tucked around her as she read, while another slightly older hobbit was cooking dinner. The simple life of the Shire completely represented within the walls of Bag End and despite her restlessness at times the young hobbit was quite content.

As Amaranth glanced up from her book, she hid a smile as she watched her brother cook. Bilbo was flipping his fish with ease and being his usual meticulous self about the way he cooked. It had been quite a while since she had cooked a meal, Amaranth mused. He barely let her touch the stove anymore he was so concerned she would destroy the kitchen. He had never completely trusted her after she almost burned down Bag End last summer when she tried to make his birthday breakfast.

In her defense Amaranth had also been trying to arrange a party with the rest of Shire before Bilbo awoke. She was on her way to back to the house in time to grab the pastries from the oven and she would have succeeded too if Mr. Roper had not stopped to chat with her. That man could talk the ears off a bumblebee (especially when he was ranting and accusing Bilbo of taking more carrots from his garden). Amaranth inwardly giggled at the memory of the smoke filling the kitchen… It had taken three months before the smell of burning utensils would not fill the area whenever they tried to use the oven. She could still hear Bilbo screeching at her every time he saw the blackened soot on the corner of the walls.

Amaranth's smile grew at the memory although she could not help feel a little sad at the same time. She recalled a different time when her brother would have found the event hilarious and would have never cared about the soot on the walls or the damaged cutlery. She remembered a young hobbit who would awaken before dawn to dash off into the edge of the Shire with a small stick pretending it was a sword and was battling terrible monsters. He would climb trees and hide behind bushes imagining he was spying on elves or anything else he had read about the night before. The Took side of his blood running strong in his youth.

Amaranth was an unexpected surprise to her parents and so she was quite a few years younger than Bilbo but she adored her wild brother.

Then tragedy struck the Shire in a form of a strange illness sweeping through and the fatalities stunned their community but none more so than Bilbo and Amaranth when they lost their parents within a few days of getting sick. After that Bilbo decided it was up to him to carry on the respectable Baggin name and take care of his little sister. No more dashing off into the woods or acting out imaginative tales.

Bilbo focused his attention on her raising, the garden, relaxing with his pipe on the porch, or tending to the house. His Took adventurous streak strictly confined to living out within his books. Amaranth always regretted the weight of responsibility falling on her brother and wished he still had some of that recklessness which use to bring such gaiety into his life.

Shaking herself free from her memories Amaranth called out, "It smells wonderful Bilbo."

He threw a smile at her over his shoulder but Amaranth noticed he seemed distracted causing her to frown, he had been acting odd all day, "Bilbo," She asked curiously, "Is everything okay?"

"Of course," Bilbo quickly answered but at his sisters raised eyebrows, he slumped his shoulders with defeat. He sometimes forgot that his sister knew him better than anyone else and could always tell when something was bothering him. "Sorry, Amaranth," Bilbo said with a shrug, "I just had a weird conversation with someone earlier this afternoon and I guess it shook me up a little."

What was it about? Amaranth asked curiously.

"It matters not," Bilbo answered, "come on let's eat."

But before they could sit down there was a knock on the door. Puzzled they glanced at each other, "Are you expecting someone?" Bilbo asked with concern.

Amaranth shook her head, "I will go see."

"No," He said sharply, "I will go. You. Stay. Here."

Amaranth paused just long enough for him to think she was complying before following him to the door. As much as she loved her brother his sometimes over bearing demeanor drove her crazy. She was no longer a baby and could take care of herself if need be. Besides she highly doubted that someone dangerous would ring the doorbell.

As she entered the foray Bilbo cast her dark look but kept silent turning his attention back to the figure at the door. Amaranth eyes widened at she took in the image before her, standing in the doorway of Bag End was a big, burly dwarf. He bowed low at the sight of her, "Dwalin, at your service."

Despite being highly confused and surprised by this unexpected sight Amaranth immediately curtsied, "Amaranth Baggins at yours." She glanced over at Bilbo noting that he did not seem to know anything about this visit either. Feeling very curious to find out she smiled at the dwarf, "Would you care for some dinner, Mr. Dwalin?"

"Aye."  
"Follow me," Amaranth replied ignoring Bilbo stunned look and reproach, "I hope you like fish."

* * *

Within ten minutes Amaranth would swear she had fallen asleep by the fire and was dreaming the whole thing if not for the fact that she kept pinching herself and the sharp sting to remind her it was real. Their kitchen was filled with dwarves, every two minutes another one showed up.

They would bow with their names as greetings before bounding in and talking excitedly with one another while ravaging the pantry. Bilbo looked close to exploding as he kept trying curtail their antics. He was sternly rebuking the amount of food being taken and the fact that the dwarves did not seem to have a great deal of household manners. He was aghast with the amount of dirt and mud being tracked in plus not understanding why he had dwarves in their dining room.

While Amaranth was just as shock and appalled by the events as Bilbo, there was a part of her that was excited and curious about the dwarves. They were so unlike anything she had ever seen before. They carried themselves with such merriness, they did not seem uncomfortable nor did they try to put on airs of manners (or manners at all really) as though they had been to Bag End hundreds of times.

For some odd reason Amaranth was greatly intrigued by their unexpected company. It seemed to her they were here for some meeting by the snippets of conversation she had overheard but for what reason she could not figure.

"Amaranth," Bilbo hissed from the other side of the room gesturing wildly.

Amaranth handed over the jug of ale she found in the back of the pantry, "Here you are, "She said to the one who called himself Balin. "I will be right back."  
He smiled, "thank you, Miss."

She hurried over to Bilbo, "What are you doing?" Bilbo demanded harshly, "This is not some garden party, Amaranth. Our home has just been invaded and you are handing out drinks!"

Amaranth put her hands on her hips giving her brother a glare that always made him cringe. Amaranth for the most point was a very sweet Hobbit without a mean bone in her body but had a temper that could tremble mountains when awaken. Amaranth had always had what her mother called a "sassy to a fault" side which use to cause her father great delight. Despite her small size Amaranth was a not someone to trifle with when angry as Bilbo had learned at an early age.

Sometimes it had been remarked upon in the Shire if Amaranth really was "just" a hobbit?

She had this tendency of being very physical with her emotions something not very common within their kind. If she cared for you, she would hug and kiss on you even if you were not family but if she was angry enough she would strike out, smacking your arm or leg. In fact it was a well-known tale told throughout the Shire of the time she was angry with Bilbo as a very little girl for breaking her favorite doll so she punched him in the eye.

"Bilbo Baggins," Amaranth said coldly, "Don't you dare take that tone with me."

"Amaranth we have dwarves in our house," Bilbo stated as though maybe she was unaware of this.  
"Yes and you are being rude."

"I am being rude!" Bilbo stuttered in disbelief, "Have you seen what they have done to Bag End? They are one who have just shown up with no reason and destroyed-"

Amaranth raised her hand cutting him off, "I know, I know. However, I don't think they are going to be leaving anytime soon. Besides," She hesitated glancing around with amused glance, "aren't you curious about what they are doing?"

"At this moment the only thing I am curious about is how long it is going to take me to clean all this up" Bilbo hissed but before he could finish his tirade the door sounded again. "No, No," He cried emphatically dashing forward with Amaranth hurrying after him.

As he opened the door once again there stood two dwarves. They appeared to be brothers by the way they stood together and the glances they shared as Bilbo answered the door. Amaranth noticed they seemed far younger than the others who had arrived earlier.

"Fili," said the blonde one his stance indicting he was the older of the two, "and Kili," the darker one proclaimed proudly, "at your service," they said unison bowing low.

"Nope, sorry you can't come-"

"Bilbo!" Amaranth hissed at him with a smack to the head, "Stop it." She pushed him to the side opening the door wider, "Come in."

As they walked by Amaranth couldn't help noticing the two. They did not seem much older than her and she couldn't help staring slightly, seeing her attention Kili gave her a wink causing her to blush. She noticed his dark hair was hanging down without the usual braids of the other dwarves and his beard nowhere near as defined but she detected a sort of free wild spirit about him.

She saw that he had a quiver strung along his back which caught her eye, Amaranth had always been interested in archery. She had read a lot about the skills it took to draw back a bow and she always wished she could learn. The one time she had mentioned it to Bilbo though he had scoffed at her asking what on earth she need something like that for in the Shire.

Fili seemed more reserved than his brother hanging back slightly, "You are Mr. Baggins?" He asked slowly as though he was worried they had come to the wrong house.

Amaranth noticed that Bilbo had opened his mouth as though he going to deny it but she quickly intervened, "Yes he is. I am sorry we are being terribly rude, Amaranth Baggins at your service," She said with curtsy trying to use the similar greeting of the dwarves.

Fili nodded at her, his blue eyes staring at her with curiosity.

Amaranth could feel her face heat up slightly at the attention suddenly aware of her nightclothes and loose hair. She tightened the sash on her robe and quickly glanced down at the floor. "Fili, Kili," Dwalin cried grabbing the two, "we need your help or we will never get us all in."

"What?" Bilbo screeched after them, "How many-"Amaranth shook her head as he trailed off after them. She rubbed her head tiredly wondering exactly what was going on, "Why are these dwarves here?" She murmured.

"They are here at my request." Amaranth shot her head up at the deep familiar voice, one she had not heard since childhood. "Gandalf," She whispered in disbelief. The Wizard smiled gently at her, his blue eyes twinkling as he bent down taking her small hands into his own, "Hello, Aerie."

Amaranth could feel the prickling of tears at the back of her eyes at the old nickname. It was one her father gave her because he always said she so light and could run like the wind. It had been years since anyone had called her it though and for some reason hearing it again made her feel like something precious from her childhood had just returned.

Amaranth smiled at wizard noting he had not changed, he still looked exactly the same as he did years ago when he would come to the Shire and do his fireworks. As a little girl she remembered watching him talk and being fascinated by his stories. She was surprised he remembered her, he always seemed to notice what Bilbo was up to but rarely did he interact with her. Feeling comforted by his presence she smiled warmly, "Hello, Mr. Gandalf."

At the sound of the dwarf's merrymaking, Bilbo came charging in, "Amaranth I could use your help…" He trailed off noticing their new arrival, "Gandalf" He said without surprise.

Amaranth was puzzled by his reaction not only did he not seem surprised by Gandalf's sudden arrival but he was glaring at the wizard. Remembering Bilbo's comment earlier about a conversation this afternoon which had bothered him, Amaranth realized Gandalf had already made his presence known to Bilbo.

"I see that you may have some inkling to what is going on after all," She folded her arms over her chest slightly annoyed as she looked between the two, "Does anyone wish to tell me or am I to scurry off to my room while the men talk?"

Gandalf laughed deeply, "Still as cheeky as ever," He gave her pat on the head before heading into the dining room to count all those who had shown up.

"Bilbo?" Amaranth asked again. Bilbo shook his head desperately, "I really don't know. Gandalf just showed up here this afternoon talking about good mornings and adventures." He slumped heavily as though exhausted, "I do not have a clue to what's happening."

Amaranth nodded laying her hand on his arm, "Well let's go find out, shall we."

* * *

Fili helped Kili lift the table and bringing into the kitchen area. The house was small and he wondered how they were all going to fit once Thorin arrived. Kili darted off to grab some food but Fili trailed behind, he felt uncomfortable in the small quarters. Kili had mentioned he liked the Hobbits place but Fili preferred the cool stone of the mountains or the crisp outside air. Plus, he noticed their arrival did not seem to have been expected.

The Hobbit called Bilbo seemed very anxious by their presence, he was frantically running around worrying about the state of his house which Fili found odd while the female hobbit seemed to be trying to accommodate them despite her obvious unease.

He was puzzled by the girl. She seemed tiny even for Hobbit and resembled nothing like a female dwarf. She only came to Bilbo's shoulder and Fili figured she must be older than he initially thought despite that fact that she appeared quite young. Her skin though very pale was smooth as a young maiden with a small nose, a heart shaped mouth, and big green eyes.

Her hair was not quite brown but it was not quite blonde either with thick curls hanging down over her shoulders which she kept nervously touching as though she was uncomfortable with it being loose in front of the male company. She was in her nightclothes which she kept tightening around her as if she was worried it would fall off.

Fili did not understand what was going on? The Wizard Gandalf had mentioned a need for a burglar and he figured that was what Bilbo was for but he was not sure about the girl who introduced herself as Amaranth. From the looks of things it was just the two of them, surely Gandalf did not expect the burglar to go off on this quest to mostly likely never to return and leave her completely alone.

"Here you go, Fili." Kili proclaimed shoving a plate into his hand before grabbing a chair next to Ori but noticing Fili had not followed him he walked back to where he stood, "Hey," He asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Fili gave his brother a small smile, he should have known that Kili would notice his discomfort. Despite their five year difference the bond between the brothers went deeper than most and it was also the reason Fili was feeling worried.

He wished his younger brother had not decided to come along on this quest. Kili had been all too eager to agree to Thorin's request they join him and the others, thinking it would be a grand adventure similar to tales they heard as children.

Fili was more practical and understood the dangers that awaited them. He had seen what grief and war had done to his uncle. He realized what the price might be for taking back Erebor and while he would gladly pay it and more for his kin to reclaim their homeland, he did wish he could spare Kili from having to do so.

Yet at the same time Fili knew he would have not been able to go on the quest without Kili. He wanted his brother fighting by his side and the entire time he was gone he would be worried about him wondering what kind of scraps Kili would get into without him there to pull him out.

No, better for them to go together but it did not stop Fili from worrying and now something about this burglar situation made him uneasy.

"Yeah Kili, I'm fine." He said throwing his arm around his little brothers shoulder, "Just anxious to get started."

Kili nodded but Fili knew he was not completely convinced. Suddenly Amaranth appeared by their side, "Umm, did you need anything?" She asked nervously.

"We are fine," Fili replied sharply annoyed by her hovering. She had been flittering around like a bird asking everyone how they were and trying to help gather the food. For some reason he found this more bothersome than Bilbo's squawking. A dwarf woman would be smacking them upside their heads for bursting into her house, eating all her food, and tracking mud on her floor. Fili could not understand this polite attitude and found it weak for someone to allow them to trample all over her. At least Bilbo was protesting but this girl acted as though it was her duty to do whatever they wished.

Kili looked at him sideways at his sharp tone but did not say anything. Amaranth blinked looking surprised but managed a small smile, "Well let me know if you do." As she turned to her foot caught on the chair and she stumbled forward, Fili shot out grabbing her arm before she could fall. His hand wrapped around her entire arm making him realize he could break her with a minimum amount of effort, the knowledge sending a surge of aggravation through him, "Watch it," He growled releasing her quickly.

Amaranth gave him a fast nod, "Thank you," She whispered before hurrying off.

"What was that about?" Kili asked as they took their seat.  
"What?"  
Kili raised his eyebrow at him, "Is there a particular reason you almost bit her head off or did you just feel like channeling Thorin?"

Fili glowered at him as Bofur handed them a mug of ale before taking off to tease Bilbo about his precious knives.

The company had a good laugh at Bilbo's expense as they taunted him and the dishes were sent flying around the room. Fili noticed Amaranth kept ducking as the cups flew by her head which he couldn't help laughing about as though they were clumsy enough to actually hit her. Just when he was beginning to relax a knock sounded on the door signally that his uncle had finally arrived.

"He's here," Gandalf stated calmly.

"And here we go," Fili muttered inwardly bracing himself realizing their journey was about to begin.

* * *

"I am not a burglar!" Bilbo protested loudly but he may as well been talking to the wall for all they were listening to them, Amaranth thought. She sat back slightly stunned by the story she had just overheard and the role Gandalf wanted her brother to play in it. He apparently also remembered a different Bilbo Baggins and had decided it was time for him to find that part of himself again.

While Amaranth understood why the dwarves wished to re-claim their homeland and greatly sympathized with their plight but she did not wish for her brother to get killed for it. The idea of sending Bilbo in to sneak past a dragon sent chills down her spine, the chances of fooling one was ludicrous even if they were unaccustomed to the smell of Hobbit.

She had opened her mouth a few times to speak but quickly shut it realizing once the leader Thorin had shown up and the meeting began, her presence had all become invisible and was doubtful they would value her input.

Gandalf quickly shut down any protesting Bilbo or the other dwarves had about him joining them and so it was decided he would be the fourteenth member of their group. Balin handed him the contract and Amaranth could see despite Bilbo's fear (she wondered how long it would be before he passed out) there was a part of him that was intrigued by the idea.

As Bilbo muttered to himself reading the contract, Amaranth stood up and quietly walked over to the table. The dwarves were all muttering to themselves speculating on the hidden door and runes of the map, "If Bilbo goes, so do I." She told them calmly.

For a moment she wondered if they heard her since they did not even look up from their conversation but after a moment what she said must have sunk in because they all slowly stopped talking and looked up at her, "What?" Thorin demanded sharply.

She quivered slightly at his tone and the coldness of his eyes but she straightened her spine and repeated her statement, "If Bilbo goes, so do I."  
They would have laughed if they could not tell she was being completely serious. "No." Thorin said with a tone of finality.

Before she could argue, Bilbo grabbed her arm, "Stay out of this Amaranth. IF I go, you will stay here in Bag End."

"No, I will not," Amaranth protested hotly, "I refuse to stay home and tend to the garden while you wander off and wait see if you survive. Besides," She turned back to the company, "You will need me."

The young blonde dwarf who seemed especially displeased by her snorted, "Why on earth would we need you?"

She folded her arms, "I can cook, certainly better than any dwarf," She shot out sarcastically. "Plus, I am good with medicine. I know herbs and plants better than anyone in the Shire."

"We have Oin for that," Dwalin gruffly called out, "it's why we are bringing him."

"And what if he is the one who gets hurt or sick?" Amaranth asked annoyance. They did not reply to this statement and she heard Bilbo give a great sigh, "It's true," he said, "Amaranth seems to have a special gift for healing."

"You will go?" Gandalf asked him. Bilbo hesitated as he looked around at the dwarves and then back to Gandalf and slowly nodded.  
"Then so am I," Amaranth said softly.

They glanced at one another as though they were considering it before Fili rolled his eyes, "She. Is. Not. Coming," He bit out angrily shooting her a dark look causing Amaranth to flinch. She wondered what she had done to have offended him since the moment he arrived he seemed angry by her and now he looked positively murderous of the idea of her joining them.

Balin nodded, "I'm sorry Miss but it is simply too dangerous for a young lady like yourself to come with us." He said gently.

Amaranth knew she was being ridiculous. Who knew what awaited them ahead and she had never even been past the hills of the Shire. She was no warrior but deep inside she knew she had to go with them. She was not about to let her brother do this by himself knowing he would need her along the way. Also deep down Amaranth was tired of living her life just within the walls of Bag End. After all she too was a Took and there was a part of her which longed to see the world and what lay beyond what she had always known.

"I am coming even if you say no," Amaranth said quietly but firmly, "I will simply follow you."

"Aerie," Gandalf said softly.

She turned towards him lowering her voice so only he could hear, "You cannot ask me to give you the only family I have left to possibly die without allowing me to be there by his side."

Gandalf sighed deeply his eyes troubled but he nodded in agreement.

Fili growled low in his throat, "It will be hard enough to keep one Hobbit with no experience in the wild alive. I refuse to have look out for her too."  
Kili looked surprised by the vehemence of his brother but nodded his agreement, "It will make things more difficult."

"The only way you can stop me is if you lock me in," Amaranth replied, "and I doubt any of want to do that."

Fili stood up and leaned his frame over the table, "We will if necessary."

Amaranth could feel her temper flaring and no longer caring what they thought she stalked over to him and poked him in his chest causing him to blink in surprise, "then I will simply get out and start off after you by myself. What if something were to happen because you let me wander off into the wild alone instead just taking me along in the first place. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

He pushed her hand down the anger rolling off of him in waves and he opened his mouth but before he could say a word a resounding, "Enough," filled the room. Thorin stood up facing them, "Let her come if she wishes and on her head so be it."

Fili glared at her for a moment but sat back down obviously annoyed but seeming to know better than to try and argue with Thorin.

Amaranth let out a deep sigh and despite the fact her insides was shaking she nodded her head, "It is settled then."

A silent tension filled the room but after a moment Gandalf struck his staff lightly to the floor, "Well let us go on an adventure then, shall we."

* * *

**Let me know what you all think! Reviews really help me know if I am going in the right direction. More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! A huge thank you to everyone who favorite or followed this story- it means a lot. I am really enjoying writing this so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. This chapter is all from Fili's perspective and I hope you guys enjoy so please review and let me know!**

**I am terrible at converting the dwarf years- I am assuming because Fili and Kili are in their eighties during the quest which is equivalent to human early twenties, they would be in their 50s-60s for childhood. Since this chapter and maybe others will be flashbacks the ages for Kili is 7 and Fili 12. **

* * *

"Thorin, you cannot let her to come with us," Fili insisted to his Uncle. The others had retired for the night in preparation for their early start except for Thorin who had been smoking by the fire.

Thorin gave him a harsh look, "It's been decided Fili."

Fili shook his head with a low growl, "She will only slow us down and will be no help to us. The only hard work she has ever had to do is wash dishes. There is no reason for you to allow-"

"Enough," Thorin cut in sharply, "I have made my decision. She can come if she desires but she will have to fend for herself.

Thorin's gaze softened as he took in his nephew's anger. Fili kept shaking his head and shooting dark gazes across the room to where the Hobbit girl slept. Placing his hands on his shoulders, Thorin leaned down towards him slightly, "Fili why does this bother you so?" He asked quietly.

Fili could not really explain to his uncle why the idea of Amaranth joining them made him angry. By nature he was a very easy-going dwarf. He lacked Thorin's prickly nature or the impulsiveness of his brother.

Fili was usually the rationale one, the one who would maintain the peace in his stubborn hot-headed family. The fact he was so angry over something as trivial as Bilbo's sister joining them probably was shocking to Thorin.

In truth, Fili was unsure why he was so irritated by Amaranth. Since the moment he walked into this house and met her he had been aggravated for reasons he could not explain.

"I know what this journey is about," Fili finally answered, "this is our chance to finally reclaim our homeland. I understand the risks and the dangers of this quest."

Thorin nodded at him to continue sensing his hesitation to keep going. Fili sighed deeply looking down, "Uncle, the others are going to show support for you… Their king." He rose his head meeting Thorin's gaze, "Kili and I are going for you but also for grandfather, father, and even Mother. We are going so our family can once again rule in the kingdom that was stolen from you! We are going for our family and," Fili pointed at Amaranth, "I will not let anyone keep us from accomplishing that. She is distraction and will be nothing but a problem for us."

"I promise you, I won't," A small voice called out. Fili whipped his head as Amaranth walked over to them her eyes troubled.

"We thought you were asleep," Thorin said gruffly.

Amaranth nodded politely but her face was stony, "Master Thorin, would you mind if I spoke to Fili privately?" She asked firmly.

Thorin looked surprised by the request but did not protest. He gave Fili a cautious look as he walked over to his sleeping area.

Fili folded his arms tightly across his chest but did not say anything as she strode in front of him.

Amaranth gazed up at him, "I know you dislike me," She said cautiously, "However, I can assure you I will in no way hinder your mission or put any one of you more at risk."

Fili snorted, "The only way you can do that is not to go."

She threw up her hands in disgust, "You are… She sputtered out, "The most annoying stubborn thing I have ever met," Amaranth hissed, "I have tried to be nice but your rudeness is unacceptable."

"Does this mean you won't go?"

"Of course not you big jerk."

"And you are being a selfish tag along," Fili told her ignoring her hiss of outrage, "You should not be coming with us and you are risking all of us by doing so."

"I have too. Besides Bilbo has no more experience in the wild than I do yet you seem fine with him joining you," She whispered frantically.

"That is because he is a male."

Amaranth flushed angrily but before she could reply Fili continued harshly, "Look despite what you may have heard or read, Dwarves are fiercely noble. If you go on this quest the others will not allow you to be in danger, it goes against our instinct. They will protect you at all costs even at the risk of their own safety."

Her expression did not change, "I appreciate that and I do understand the honor of dwarves. However, you must understand that he is my brother. If I stayed behind the only thing I would do is worry and go crazy wondering about him. I at least need to be by his side…" She trailed off noticing her words seemed to have no effect of the stubborn dwarf. She shook her head, "Would you have let your brother go off without you?"

Fili inwardly cringed at the thought but forced it back down. He felt frustrated by everything that had happened tonight. He was exhausted with the journey to get here, the fear he had for Kili, and the anticipation they all felt about going to Erebor. He needed sleep and to get away from this infuriating girl. Staring down at her, he noticed she looked as angry as he felt. Her cheeks were red and her hands clenched into fists at her side with her green eyes sparking dangerously.

"My brother is not your concern," Fili coldly, "Now I will say this one more time," He stepped closer until they were inch apart, "Do not come with us."

She stood on her tiptoes as to make herself taller and seem more threatening. Which almost made him laugh despite his anger. She could barely reach his chin and he didn't not think he had ever seen anyone less intimidating than Amaranth Baggins.

"I will not stay." She said hotly, "Thorin has agreed I may join you and so I shall. I suggest you get use to the idea."

Fili wondered how long it would take for someone to notice if he locked her in the pantry. Resisting the urge to throw her over his shoulder and try, he glared at her for a moment before stalking to his sleeping mat. He laid down next to Kili and without even glancing over at him, "Shut-up."

Kili laughed not even bothering to open his eyes, "I didn't say anything… But I could," He teased.

Fili gave him a dirty look even though he knew his brother couldn't see him, "Kili," He warned.

His brother ignored him, "I am impressed. I mean you were giving Thorin a run for his money with that glower of yours and she still didn't back down."

Fili grunted, "I wasn't glowering."

"You weren't glowering? Fili, I thought the vein in your forehead was going to pop from the strain."

Fili rolled his eyes at his brothers teasing but couldn't help chuckling softly with him. Kili always seemed to know what to say to help bring him out of whatever mood he had fallen into.

Growing up it had always been the two of them, never one without the other. Their mother Dis often told the story of how when Kili was a baby, Fili would sneak out of his room and fall asleep by Kili's crib little fingers touching each-other through the bars. Fili had taken the role of being a big brother very seriously and was reluctant to let anyone besides Dis or Thorin come near Kili.

Growing up that really didn't change. Pretty soon everyone on the Blue Mountain learned what would happen to you if you missed with Kili. Fili still remembered the first time he made that perfectly clear to others in the Mountain.

_Fili had just finished his weapon training with Uncle and couldn't wait to go home and tell Kili. Today Thorin had been so impressed with his ability to wield his sword, he had wondered if he could manage two. It was a rare skill among dwarves to use the sword as gracefully as Fili, most of the dwarves skills lay in their strength and the ability to move quickly. Fili had taken to the second sword easily and Uncle had told him he would now be practicing with them both in order to give him more of an edge in battle. _

_As he entered his house he was surprised by the absence of his little brother. Usually Kili was wrapped around his legs, chattering away questions about what Fili had done at training before he even finished opening the front door. He frowned at the silence, it was his mother Dis long day at the market and he knew Thorin was busy with Dwalin but where was Kili?_

_Normally when he was left alone, the house bared ruins of his adventures of slaying "goblins" and stealing back golden treasure (which were usually Dis's sweet cakes and pies). _

"_Kili," He called worriedly, hoping his little brother had not broken their mother's carnal rule of not leaving the house by himself. Kili seemed to have a particular way of finding trouble and Fili was worried about where he could be. _

_He walked down the hall towards their room calling for him, Fili's anxiety growing at the lack of response. Just when he about to dash off for his Uncle he heard a tiny sniffle coming from under the bed. He quickly dropped to his knees and felt a rush of relief at seeing Kili's eyes peeking back at him, "Kili," Fili called out, "What are you doing under there?"_

"_n-n-nothing," Kili replied, his tiny voice choked from crying which made Fili's heart squeeze in fear, "Kili, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly._

_Kili shook his head and did not answer which caused Fili to frown. It was not like to Kili to clam up especially with him. "Come out," He called extending his hand but Kili just shrank further back under the bed._

_Fili sighed confused but decided not push him until he was ready. So instead Fili told him about his training and was slightly relieved at the "ooh," sound Kili made at the idea of two swords. Eventually he ran out of things to say and just started telling jokes he had heard from the village toymaker Bofur. Once he got his little brother belly-laughing, Fili smiled as he extended his hand, "Will you come out now?"_

_The mirth fell off Kili's face at the request and his lip quivered slightly, "You'll be mad at me," He whispered. _

_Fili felt his stomach drop at the fear he heard in his brother's voice but he kept his voice calm, "No, I won't Kili. I promise."_

"_Do you double, ooble, on goblins head promise?"_

_Fili bit back a smile knowing Kili would not appreciate him laughing at him right now, "I double, ooble, on goblins head promise."  
He had barely gotten the last part out before Kili launched himself into his arms. He could feel him trembling and Fili wrapped himself around him protectively. Kili's head was buried in his chest and did not seem to want to look at him._

_After he held him for a minutes, he pulled back and forced Kili to raise his head. Fili was shocked and felt a sudden surge of rage spread through him. His little brother had a nasty bruise on his cheek and what looked like the beginnings of a black eye. _

"_Kili," He asked seriously, "did you fall?"_

_Kili shook his head, little tears streaming down his face. Fili pulled him even closer into his chest, "What happened?"_

_Kili sniffed but seemed calmer, "I was walking home because Mama said it was her day to close the market. She told me to go straight home and wait for you but as I was walking Dain came up to me."_

_Fili stiffened at the older dwarf's name. Dain was his age and liked nothing more than to bully the other dwarves. He usually left Fili alone but he had been angry ever since he had beaten him in one of their training matches last weekend. Fili had been waiting for some sort of retaliation but he never expected him to go after Kili. _

"_He called me el-el-elf boy!" Kili cried, "He said I had been adopted and was not really your brother! That's why Uncle does not train me because he was going to send me back, that I was just a…"But Kili couldn't finish and he re-buried his head into Fili's chest._

_Fili had never experience anger like this before, his hands was shaking and the harsh words his brother had been forced to hear roared in his brain. Many comments had been made in the Blue Mountains about the delicate features of Kili but they quickly learned not to say them around the family unless they wish to pay for it. _

_Plus, once Kili started reaching into his early dwarfing years his features and dark hair started resembling Thorin so much it had been remarked he could be his son instead of his nephew. _

"_Then what happened, Kili?" Fili asked quietly knowing words alone would not have caused the bruises on his brother. _

_Kili fidgeted slightly and his cheeks turned pink, "I tacked him."_

"_You attacked him?" Surprise making Fili's voice rise. _

_Kili frowned placing his hands on his hips, "You promised not to be mad."_

"_I'm not mad," Fili hastened to assure him, "So what did you do?"  
"I ran my head into his belly," Kili told him with a slight giggle but he quickly sobered up, "But he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. He whistled for others and then he hit me."_

_Fili nodded and rubbed his hand over his back soothingly, "Did the others hit you too?"  
"No but they laughed and called me names." Kili paused to take a breath before he lifted his eyes to Fili's, "Don't let Uncle send me away, I don't want to be an elf." He cried._

_Fili was shocked by the passionate cry, "Oh Kili," He said, "We would never send you away! Even if you were elf… Which you are not." He told him firmly. _

"_I'm not?" Kili asked sounding hopeful._

_Fili gave him a smile, "No. In fact you look more like Uncle Thorin and __Frerin than I do."_

"_So I am still your brother?"  
Once again Fili had to swallow back against his rush of rage, he reached out ruffling his hair, "Always. Plus," He added, "Uncle mentioned you can start coming with me to training, he thinks you are getting old enough now."_

_In truth Thorin had not mentioned any such thing but Fili wanted to shake any lingering doubts Dain's words had left in Kili. Plus, he didn't want his brother so far out of his reach again. _

"_Come on," Fili said getting up, "I think Mama left some cookies out."_

_Kili jumped up excitedly but then gazed up at Fili worriedly, "Do you think Mama will be mad at me for fighting?"_

_Fili shook his head, "Don't worry Kili, I will handle it. She won't be mad and," He said taking his hand, "Don't worry about Dain bothering you again either. I will take care of that too."_

_Kili smiled happily, his little legs running as fast as he could to the kitchen. Fili set him up with some cookies and they were laughing when Dis walked in. She frowned at the boys for eating cookies before dinner but as she took in her little one's bruised face and the cold-stone look of warning on Fili's she didn't say anything. _

_Nor was she surprised a few minutes later when Fili announced he had something to do and he would be back later. _

_When Thorin came home he too noticed Kili's bruises but when he asked the little dwarf about it, Kili refused to answer except to say that Fili would take care of it._

_While Thorin was unsure of the details he was pretty sure he knew what had happened to Kili and what Fili's idea of taking care of it was._

_So when Fili walked in an hour or so later with a swollen lip but an accomplished gleam in his eye, Thorin just smiled. Especially when Fili presented Kili with the small wooden toy bow that he had been eyeing at Bofur's shop. Kili's face light up and after almost squeezing his brother to death, he ran off to play the trauma of the day forgotten. _

_Fili looked at his mother and uncle defiantly waiting for the lecture and punishment but was surprised when they remained silent and continued the night normally. _

_The next afternoon Thorin's ear was bent by the hushed whispering of what happened yesterday. Apparently Dain son of Decker had attacked Kili but Thorin doubted the boy would ever make that mistake again._

_Thorin had seen him in the square with his father and the boy's face was black and blue and he kept holding his ribs with a wince. Despite having trained his young nephew and knew his skill of defense was well above, Thorin was impressed and a little surprised by the damage Fili had done to Dain. He didn't think the boy would be eating anything but broth for awhile by the size of his lips and bruise on his jaw. _

_Decker glared over at Thorin but wisely chose not to say anything when he saw Thorin's own expression. Which dared him to come over and say anything because he relished the chance to discuss with him why Dain had thought it was acceptable to attack a son of Durin. _

_When he arrived at the training yard Fili stood there waiting on him, his arm wrapped around a beaming Kili's shoulders. _

_Dwalin gave him a shrug with a bemused smile. Thorin sighed but realized it was pointless to argue against training Kili so early by the fierce look on Fili's face. Besides maybe it would be better for Kili to learn a few things. _

_So he handed Fili over to Dwalin for the day and took Kili to teach him some basic defensive moves. _

_From then on it well known throughout the mountain that if you messed with Kili it was not Thorin you should be concerned about in fact you might even hope Thorin reached you first. Even as the brothers grew and Kili became a fierce warrior in own his right, it would remarked upon that you didn't tangle with one without having to deal with the other. _

"I'm not crazy about her joining us either you know," Kili's voice broke through shaking Fili from his memories, "You're right. We could lose focus if we are concerned about her all the time."

"Exactly," Fili said fiercely.

"But I also agree with her."

Fili whipped his head toward Kili in bewilderment, "What?"

"Well, I at least understand where is she coming from," Kili said. "The burglar is her brother. I can understand her not wanting to stay behind and wait to hear of his fate."

Fili threw up his hands, "I get that but-"

"Fili," Kili turned to look at him, "If Thorin had asked me to go on this quest but wanted you to stay home and take care of the others in the Blue Mountain, would you?"

Kili's words hit him like a cold bucket of water, he could not stomach the thought of letting his brother go hunting on his own let alone something like this.

"Of course not," Fili quietly answered, "But this is different."  
"How?"  
"We are warriors, this is what we have been trained for since we were old enough to raise a sword. She has probably never even seen a sword or anything close to danger. She is an easy target for every sort of prey. By going she is probably risking her brother more," Fili said.

Kili shrugged, "I suppose but I also agree with her that Bilbo is not going to be any better off in the wild than she will be. He seems to enjoy his comforts even more and I doubt any of us will be less relaxed about his protection so her coming probably won't be that much more of a burden."

Fili sighed, "Yeah well it doesn't really matter. She is coming so it's pointless to debate the merits of it. What's done is done. We will just have to deal with it," He added bitterly.

Kili smiled, "Besides," he looked around to make sure they were not being listened to, "She's cute. Looking at her every day will be better than only staring at Dwalin's scary mug."

"If you think short and babyish looking is cute," Fili snapped.

Kili rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "You must not have been looking at the same girl as me. Short yes but she certainly didn't resemble a baby. Plus she has good spunk."

Fili looked at his brother in disbelief which Kili shrugged, "Well she seemed pretty cool about us just showing up at her door and then standing up for herself about going with us. I like her."

Kili frowned at Fili's snort when suddenly his eyes light up in recognition, "You do too."

"I do not," Fili hissed, "In case you haven't noticed I am about as close to liking her as Uncle Thorin is to inviting elves over for drinks. I was two seconds away from locking her in the pantry so I wouldn't have deal with her anymore."

Kili sat up even straighter with a laugh, "You really like her."

Fili grabbed his pillow throwing it at his brother, "I think Dwalin must hit you in the head too many times during training."  
Kili caught the pillow with ease and his grin grew wider, "whatever you say brother," He told him mockingly.

Fili rolled his eyes but didn't bother to continue to assure him that the only thing he felt for Amaranth Baggins was intense irritation, "Go to sleep Kili," He said firmly.

He rolled over ignoring Kili's soft chuckle and tried to get comfortable. As his head hit the floor he frowned, Kili still had his pillow. Looking back he noticed his brother had made himself comfortable with the extra support for his head.  
"Give me back my pillow."

"Nope."

* * *

The next morning as the company packed up the ponies and prepared for the journey there was no sign of their burglar or his sister. Fili was starting to feel hopeful that maybe they had changed their minds.

Really, it was for the best, he mused. Of course it meant now they would have to get a new burglar but maybe there was someone better experience to handle the matter. Surely, Hobbit was not the only smell dragons were unaccustomed too.

Just when he about to suggest to Thorin they try recruiting someone from Bree, the door opened and out walked Bilbo and Amaranth.

Bilbo was dressed in his normal day outfit but had a heavy pack thrown over his shoulder. His face was pale and he kept nervously checking the door as though he was tempted to run back inside. As Gandalf came over to speak quietly to him, he seemed to relax slightly. The wizard patted him on the shoulder and Bilbo took a deep breath before following him to a pony.

Fili's gaze switched over to Amaranth, she was wearing what must have been an old pair of Bilbo's trousers. They fit her snuggly and she had an old shirt on with a colorful vest with quite a few pockets thrown over it. Amaranth must have not felt like carrying a pack but she had an old belt wrapped around her that looked like it could fit Bombur it was so big. She had everything from a comb to some old papers tucked into it. Her hair was pulled back into a bun off her face and she gave everyone a cautious smile.

Kili following his gaze nudged him in his ribs, "See something you like, brother?" He teased.

Fili shot him a dark look, "hardly. She looks ridiculous," He said mounting his pony.

Kili ran and jumped onto his which Fili rolled his eyes at but still reached over to help steady him as he gained his balance.

"You know if you got on like everyone else, you wouldn't have this problem," He told him.

Kili shot him a grin, "What would the fun of that be?"

Fili shook his head but smiled back. As he looked over he noticed that Amaranth had been watching them. The smile fell off his face and he narrowed his eyes at her threateningly to which she gave a deep glare back. They may have stayed in their fierce eye war for a while if Kili had not waved and called out, "Good-morning Amaranth," happily.

Her glare fell off her face and she gave him a smile, "Good morning Kili."

"I trust you slept well," He asked shooting Fili a wink.

"Oh, yes." Amaranth replied, "And you?"  
"I slept like a baby."

"Yeah, with my pillow," Fili muttered darkly.

As Amaranth nodded politely and left to join Bilbo, Kili reached over and slapped Fili's head.

"Ow," He called out, "what was that for?"

"You talk to girls not glare at them," Kili replied, "You go to Uncle for fighting lessons not courting ones.

"Kili," Fili said threateningly.

He held up hands in surrender, "I'm just saying".

"Enough," Fili said firmly, with an "I mean it or I will knock you off your pony" look. Knowing his point was made when his brother nodded solemnly although he still had a trace of a smile on his lips.

Their attention was suddenly brought back to the front as Thorin mounted his pony. He looked behind him at the company, checking to make sure everyone was ready, "Move out," He called starting forward with Gandalf riding next to him.

As the rest of the company fell in line, Kili looked over at him, "Ready?" He asked excitedly.

Fili shot him a grin as they grabbed their reins, "Let's go."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the second part! I wanted to establish Kili and Fili's relationship in this. Please review and let me know if you all are liking it so far. Thanks Guys! **


End file.
